


My Pack

by SterekLover1302



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Erica Reyes, Adopted Isaac, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alive Allison, Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Sheriff Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Banshee Lydia Martin, Emissaries, Emissary Alan Deaton, Emissary Claudia Stilinski, F/F, F/M, Human Allison, Kitsune Kira, M/M, Magical Claudia Stilinski, Pack Family, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf John, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sheriff Stilinski, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekLover1302/pseuds/SterekLover1302
Summary: Omega Alpha John Stilinski  was forced to leave his pack after killing an feral alpha and becoming an alpha himself. Five year after leaving his pack and going to college for law enforcement he moved to Beacon Hills and met Claudia a stray Emissary who left her pack. He knew instantly that She was his mate ad they got married fairly quickly and Claudia became pregnant with her son Gienim (Stiles).One other pack lived in Beacon hills and they co-existed until the hales moved very suddenly. Then John claimed the territory to his pack until the hales came back and they would share again.At the age of 14 Stiles got two new siblings Isaac Lahey and Erica Reyes when thy were adopted by john and Claudia.The pack grew from there.After Scott Mated with an Argent Her dad had given up hunting after he realized that not all werewolves were bad when his sister was arrested and joined the pack.Stiles is now 25 working as a forensic scientist in Beacon hills. Everything was normal until the hales came back to town.





	1. Hello there.

**Author's Note:**

> Malia is NOT peter's daughter in this fanfic.  
> Not my first Fanfic but first one like this i hope you like it.

Background information

Omega Alpha John Stilinski was forced to leave his pack after killing a feral alpha and becoming an alpha himself. Five year after leaving his pack and going to college for law enforcement he moved to Beacon Hills and met Claudia a stray Emissary who left her pack. He knew instantly that She was his mate ad they got married fairly quickly. Shortly after moving into the 3 story, 12 bedroom house with 50 acres of land that once belonged to Claudia's father and his pack Claudia became pregnant with her son Gienim (Stiles).  
After getting settled an alpha named Talia Hale came to challenge John for trespassing on her land but stopped when she realized she knew him and they made a treaty saying that it is mutual territory between the two and if any threat came to Beacon hills while they both lived in the space they would fight as one. They lived in mutual territory for about 8 years until Kate Argent tried to start their house on fire and they left.  
Since Stiles was both a werewolf and had the spark of an emissary in him he learned both as he grew up. because of having both force inside him things like Mountain ash didn't affect him and only certain types of wolfsbane had an effect on him.  
At the age of 14 one of stiles' best friends Isaac Lay he was beaten to a pulp by his father and when the doctors said they didn't think he would make it through the night John offered him the bite. Isaac said he would take the bite if he would adopt him. John didn't even think about it, Isaac was already like a son to him and Claudia. The adoption didn't take long to be approved. 4 months later Erica was dropped off at the police station by her parents who said thy didn't want to deal with her or her medical bills anymore. John brought her home and Erica fit in nicely. Since they couldn't hide the fact that they were werewolves they told her what they were and she asked for the bite so she could cure her epilepsy. John took a little longer deciding whether or not to give her the bite. When he couldn't decide he asked his family, Claudia said no that it was too early, Isaac said yes because he knew he would have died without it, Stiles was the deciding party he said yes because Erica was entitled to a good healthy childhood and she already missed out on the first 14 years of it. After a couple of weeks of her being turned John and Claudia asked her if she wanted to be adopted, she said yes right away but it took 4 months to go through cause they had to find Erica's real parents and get them to legally sign away their rights to her.  
It was about a year later when Scott moved to town with his mom Melissa. She was a newly bitten wolf running from hunters. After their 3 hit it off with Scott John and Claudia accepted them into the pack right away and asked them to move into their home and join the pack. Scott had asked for the bite and john gave it to him after Melissa gave him approval. Then many things happened in the next two years they found Malia a 16-year-old girl who had shifted into a were-coyote in the car with her adoptive family and killed them all when she was 9, she had stayed in here coyote form for 7 years until john found her. Kira who found out she was kitsune after electrocuting stiles on accident, since it barely effected him he had to explain why and Kira asked to join the pack so she could learn to control it with Claudia and stiles. Two Argents moved to town and Scott fell in love with the girl Alison, her father Chris came to the pack to tell them that they weren't a threat to the pack and actually asked to join for protection since Chris cut ties with his family after he was forced to kill his wife after she was bit by a werewolf and his sister tried to burn down the hale house. John took awhile to decide, it took a lot of convincing from Claudia to accept them but they did. Lydia and Danny came in to the pack in the same way, a rouge alpha came into town and attacked them they were both bitten but neither became werewolves, Lydia came into her banshee powers and Danny got powers that were similar to an emissary but stronger and harder to maintain. Jordan Parish was the simplest of them all, he is a hellhound and deputy police officer. Boyd came to us as an omega who needed a pack. 

 

 

Chapter 1

 

Stiles Pov

 

Last night was the full moon and it went just like it always does with our moon run and a huge dinner. There are 15 pack members as of right now and only 7 of them eat like a normal human being. I would say i feel bad for my mom, Allison and my sister Erica if i didn't help cook most nights. I don't help on full moons though I'm my dads second and have been since i was 15 so about 10 years so i help set up the moon runs. It is a huge weight on my shoulders cause i know that if my dad dies in any way but by another werewolf i will inherit the alpha power and I will run my pack.  
Something is changing here in Beacon hills i can feel it, every Emissary or everyone who has the power of one has a gift that makes them different from the others and mine is i can see things. Most things are clear to me like when i saw Boyd and perish but sometimes they aren't as clear like when Danny and Lydia were attacked by the rogue alpha. When something is unclear i only get a feeling that something is coming or changing and it's unsettling because i can't tell if it is good or bad. My moms gift is that she can she the bonds between people or future bonds, it can be both good and bad if another pack tries to challenge us she can see who makes the alpha most vulnerable. But she can also use it to see who would be suitable and loyal pack members that's how she knew Chris and Alisson would be good pack members. Danny's is the best he can copy anyone's gift, any emissary that comes along that may have the upper hand won't after he makes eye contact with Danny. He copied our gifts by accident but he doesn't use them often.  
"hey son." My dad greeted me  
"oh hey dad." i said sounding a bit off. My dad turned around to shut the door to my lab.  
"Everything alright son?"  
I shook my head "Something isn't right."  
"What do ou mean stiles?"  
"I mean someone is coming to beacon hills. I can't tell their bad or not. Part of me is saying don't let your guard down but the other part of me is saying whoever is coming is okay and not to worry."  
"It's alright son we have a strong pack if anyone is coming here to hurt us we will protect ourselves. We have Lydia too if someone gravely injured when we were apart we would surely hear her scream." my dad paused to laugh at his banshee joke." Plus if whoever is coming is supernatural in any way it will set off your blood wards."  
"But what if it's hunters again. We don't have ways to alert ourselves if they come here." i told him  
"We have only had two hunters here since Chris and Allison joined us and they have no idea they are apart of our pack."  
"That's true. Did you come up here for the dna results of that little girl downstairs?"  
"Oh Yeah i did." he said. i smiled fondly and handed him the results. he looked at the sheet and looked back at me.  
"Your sure this is the biological father of..." he looked at the sheet again. "Andy Summers."  
I nodded. "And no results on mother?" i shook my head  
"Dammit." he walked away shaking his head. he stopped right before the door. "Your off the rest of the day i'll see you at home."  
"yes sir." i grinned at him. 

\--2 hours later.

"Danny can i talk to you." I asked. He looked at me and pouted then looked down at Isaac on his lap. Danny and Isaac are mated. They met before and after Isaac was turned but you have to be at least 16 to even recognize someone as your mate let alone complete the mating process.  
"But I'm comfortable." he whined  
i flashed my eyes at him just to be intimidating.  
"You know stiles your blue eyes ARE more intimidating than the bronze ones but they AREN'T as intimidating as dads." Isaac said  
I growled. i don't like the color of my eyes being brought up.  
"Sorry Bro. I didn't mean to upset you." Isaac said apologetically  
"its alright izz, but Danny i really need to talk to you." i said. Danny nodded and Isaac got up to let Danny up. I've been calling Isaac izz since he got adopted only i can call him that.  
Danny and i went into the sound proof den on the second floor.  
"What did you need stiles?" Danny asked  
"I need you to use my gift and see if you can get a clear reading on who is coming. You know me i hate when things are unclear."  
"Yeah sure stiles." he said we stood there for a few minutes while Danny was trying to get a clear reading.  
"Sorry Stiles it's all fuzzy."  
"Dammit. Thanks for trying."  
"No problem."  
After Danny left i went to find Lydia. We are the only two not mated except Chris so we have to stick to each other like glue. It's easy with Lydia cause we have a lot of stuff in common, I'm a forensic scientist she is bio-chemist in a big research lab a couple towns over but she works from here or in my lab so she doesn't have to drive an hour there and back everyday. She may be a banshee but she has a small spark in her so she can manipulate water. Only my mom, Danny, My dad and i know about it though. Danny only knows cause he accidentally copied it, I'm sure Isaac knows too cause its hard to keep things from your mate. She doesn't use it much though eve when it's just us because it takes a lot out of her, we think the spark was from her dad but nobody can confirm it since he died 8 years ago.  
"Don't you wish we would find our mates already." Lydia asked out of the blue.  
"Yeah i do. I mean I'm happy for the rest of the pack but they all found their mates so quickly. Scott wasn't even a wolf for a full year before he found Allison. Erica was only a year into the time where she could find her mate when she found Boyd. Isaac found Danny like two days after his birthday. Then there's us who have been able to fin their mate for 9 years and were still waiting. How are we supposed to move forward in life when the person that takes that step is ......OW." I couldn't finish my sentence because my wrist started hurting. Dammit the blood wards. i shifted and started howling. I heard the command to go and i turned to Lydia.  
"Wanna come?" i asked  
"Sure."  
she jumped on my back and held on tight. i knew which road they were coming from because my left arm hurt. I got their in less than 2 minutes. I got to the road and came to an abrupt stop and howled to signal my position. When i stopped howling i looked forward, there were 5 cars in front of me in a straight line. A lady stepped out of the first car She looked familiar but i just couldn't place it.  
"Identify yourself. Your Name, Pack Name, and rank." i spoke  
" I am Talia Hale, Of the Hale pack, and alpha. You are." She spoke. Then flashed her Red eyes. I knew that name Talia hale. Argent, Hale Fire. Dammit. I shifted back to human.  
"I am Gienim Stilinski but i prefer Stiles of the Stilinski Pack and i am Second in command Beta." i said and flashed my eyes blue.  
"Wow stiles you grew up. i haven't seen you since you were 8." Talia spoke. I smiled. i hard my pack approaching.  
My dad was the first one there. "Talia." he breathed out.  
"Hello John." He smiled.  
"Why don't we go back to my home we have lots to discuss." My dad said. He looked at Scott and nodded. he had to run back to the house to take Chris and Allison out of the house so dad could explain that we had two Argents in our pack. The run back to our house had to be the longest run I've had in a long time. When we finally got there the only thing that kept me from hyperventilating was the fact that im a second and i need to act like one. I could still smell Allison and Chris which meant the are just in the barn and will be brought in when dad gives the command.  
"Okay Talia before we introduce our packs i need to explain something to you about two of my members. "Dad explained  
"Alright."  
" We have two complete human members one is mated to another in the pack the other is not." Dad said  
"Come on John get to the point." Talia said  
"They are Argents." Shock and anger spread across Talia's face. "Now hold on a second before you get mad Talia. That is how i reacted when Chris first came to me. Except then he explained something to me, He never wanted to be a hunter , he didn't want to kill us or act like we were monsters but it was literally beat into him as a child. After Kate almost burned down your home he started to cut ties with the hunters, he didn't want this life and he definitely didn't want his daughter to have that life. Then a couple weeks before he was supposed to cut off all ties with everyone his father showed up, his father took him and his wife out to go hunting and his wife was bit. His father made him kill his wife with her own knife to make it look like a suicide. If he didn't his father would have and then killed Allison. Even after i heard that i was reluctant to allow him to join my pack, my family but as you know Claudia has the gift of bonds and future bonds well as we knew Scott and Allison were mated but Chris had a bond to all of us too. Not only has he made our bonds stronger he has protected this pack just like everyone else."  
The shock was still o Talia's face but the anger was long gone.  
"I understand John. May i meet them?" Talia asked  
"Sure." then dad whistled and Scott came in dragging Allison behind him and Chris on their heels.  
"Talia this is Allison and Chris Argent. Allison Chris this is Talia Hale." John introduced  
"Now before you say anything Mrs hale i would like to say something is that okay?" Allison asked  
Talia nodded for her to continue.  
"Alright well, I'm so so sorry for what Kate did to your family, You did not deserve to be treated like you weren't people, She is cruel and nasty and i can't believe anybody could do that let alone someone who shares the same blood as i do. The second i met Scott this became my family and i would anything i can to protect it, but i would never go as far as she did not even close." Allison said. she was in tears by the time she finished talking. Now she was sobbing into Scott's shoulder. Talia stood up from her chair and walked towards Allison.  
She turned to look at Talia. Talia wore a soft smile on her face and put her had on Allison's shoulder.  
"I believe you. Yes at first when John said he had two Argents in his Pack i was angry thought that you could just as eaisly do what you aunt had done but when you were talking i realized I'm just as bad as the hunters if i think that way. Just like with us werewolves, not all of are bad which mean not all Argents are bad either and i'm sorry i let prejudice blind me." Talia said  
"I don't blame you what Kate did was awful. I'm really sorry for what she put your family through Mrs. Hale." Allison said  
"Don't apologize for actions you had no control over, and please call me Talia."  
She then turned to Chris. "I don't blame you for your sisters actions either but trusting you will be a lot harder than trusting your daughter." Talia said  
"I understand and respect that Talia thank you." Chis said and stuck out his hand for Talia to shake.  
She reluctantly put her hand in his for a brief shake. After that she walked back over to her spot and spoke again. "Well now that that is over we can do introductions. Can i start. Wonderful" Talia said. She turned and pointed to the man sitting on the floor next to her and started "This is my mate Mark, our Emissary Alan Deaton. That is my brother Peter and his mate Samantha and their daughters Ally and Elizabeth. This is My youngest Cora and her mate Adam, that is Adams mother Trina and Her mate Simon, my oldest Laura." Talia said Laura i heard Lydia gasp. she was sitting next to me so i turned to look at her and her and Laura were staring at each other. i smelt the lust coming off Lydia and realized Laura must be her mate. I grinned so widely. "and my middle child Derek." Talia finished after that dramatic long silence. I was still looking at Lydia so i didn't even look to see who Derek was.  
My dad cleared his throat and i looked at him. It also broke the spell between Laura and Lydia.  
"Well now it's my turn. This is Claudia my Mate and our main Emissary and this Scott and obviously his mate Allison and her Dad who have been previously introduced, then this is Melissa Scotts mom and her mate Jordan who we call perish. This is Malia and her mate Kira, and this is Lydia. Then this is my youngest Erica and her mate Veron who we call Boyd." Erica was smiling widely at being called his daughter because even after 11 years she liked being called his daughter. "This is My middle Son Issac and his Mate Danny an then my oldest who introduced himself when he thought you were intruders Gienim who likes to be called stiles." i looked at the Hale family again and smiled. That's when i saw the most beautiful man i have ever seen in my life and he was looking at me. That must be Derek. We made eye contact and just stared at each other for who knows how long until i heard my alpha call my name.  
"Stiles!"  
"Yes sir." i answered  
"Take the hales to the big den then come back we have lots to discus with Talia." He said in his alpha voice  
"Yes sir. Follow me its just on the second floor." I walked up the stairs and i felt Dereks eyes on me the whole time. I put in the pass-code that only My dad and i knew and said "Scott please show them around."  
"Hey dude your not my Alpha yet." he teased. I growled playfully and flashed my eyes. He put his hands up in surrender and walked into the den. As Derek walked past me we made eye contact again. God his eyes were beautiful. i shook myself out of the daze and walked back down the stairs into the family room. I saw Laura still sitting there so she must be the second. Then the scent hit me since there were less people in the room now.  
"Not to be rude or anything Mark but your not a wolf actually your not anything but human. How come you didn't take the bite?" i asked curious  
"I didn't want it. Simple as that." he said. I just shrugged.  
We spent the next hour going over the treaty and territory ect. ect. I played attention but i mostly just sat there and making faces at Laura the whole hour. From the hour of face making I've declared Laura as a suitable mate for Lydia even though i haven't actually talked to her yet.When we were declared done i ran up to Laura and said "Do you want to meet Lydia." at the same time as she said "Do yo want to meet Derek." We both Blushed profusely and nodded. I was so thankful that the den was sound proof.  
We both walked up the stairs slowly and when i go to the door i put the code in as slow as possible. The door slid open. Everyone was staring at us when it opened. I rushed to Lydia's side while Laura went to Derek's. I half pulled Lydia and she half pulled me to the door. I think that is what Derek and Laura were doing too. After we walked past the door it closed again and won't open until my dad or myself opens it. Every Alpha and Second have a room like that o it's not like i'm getting special treatment or anything.  
Laura and Lydia stayed on the second floor while Derek and I went up to the third floor balcony. When we got up there i turned to him.  
"Hey there." I said  
"Hi."  
"Do you remember me?" i asked  
"sort of. I remember the name and the face but i don't really remember you per say. I haven't seen you since before i turned 16."  
"That makes a lot of sence." i said  
"What does?" Derek asked  
"Oh uh my mom started to make sure i was distant from you guys when you were around 15 and a half. See my mom has the gift of Bonds and Future bonds so she probably saw the uh the..."  
"The mating bond." he finished for me.  
"Yeah that and wanted me to grow up before we ...mated...Then when you left thats what the guilt i smelt was from cause she thought i would never find you again." I finished  
"Oh..."


	2. You did what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles invites Derek in after their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Smut chapter.......

Stiles Pov

I can't believe that I have been looking for my mate for years only to find out that it was Derek Fucking Hale. I would have had my mate the day I turned 16 if it wasn't for that damn fire.

"Stiles. Hey Stiles." Derek said. I looked at him. God he is beautiful I could get lost in his eyes. I wonder what his eyes flash I bet they are bronze. He already knows mine are blue. I wonder what he thinks of me, he probably sees me as a monster. I am a monster, he can probably see right through me. I wish things would have gone different that day, because now everybody looks at me different. Even my Lydia and my mom.

"Oh sorry Derek I spaced out." I told him

"Are you sure your okay? Your eyes flashed." Derek said

"Oh. Yeah I'm okay. Sorry" I said

"No need to Stop correcting "apologize" you just found out that your erm mate is a guy you knew when you were 8." He said nervously

"Yeah and my mom knew." I said with a grin.

"Yeah that too."

"So your not a second are you a third?" I asked

"Uh no I don't want to be Alpha whatsoever so my little sister Cora is the third. But your a second?" Derek asked

"Uh yeah, have been since I was 15. After my brother and sister were adopted my dad started to build the pack he needed a second and I was the obvious choice since I have an upper-hand over everyone else." I told him

"Upper-hand?" He asked

"I have the spark of an Emissary, I was trained as both a Wolf and an Emissary." I said

"So you have a gift?"

"Yes I do. I see things."

"See things?"

"Oh I'm sorry I'm being very vague about things. I can see the future pretty much. Sometimes I can see everything clearly sometimes things are unclear and I only sense things. Like I couldn't see you but I could sense you. "

"Wow that's heavy."

"Sometimes. I try not to think about it. Everyone relies on me to be strong because one day I will inherit the alpha power and the pack will be my responsibility and I will be everything everyone expects me to be." I told him

"That sounds lonely." he told me

"It can be."

"So why do you do it?" he asked

"Because I don't like to disappoint my alpha. It was my choice but I know if I hadn't taken it Isaac would have."

"I can understand that."

"STILES!!!!" My dad called

"Duty calls. Do u wanna go to dinner tomorrow?" I asked

"Sure Stiles I will meet you here at 6." Derek answered

"Alright." We walked downstairs and I went and unlocked the room for the rest of the pack and the Hales. I went down to my dads office.

"What's up sir? I asked

"He's your mate isn't he?" Dad asked

"Yeah he is. Laura is Lydia's mate too."

"Hmm."

"is that all you needed sir."

"Yeah that's it."

"Alright." I went to go find Lydia she was sitting in the room where her and Laura were talking. She was smiling like an idiot. I bet I was too but that didn't matter. She turned to look at me and jumped up from her spot, she ran to hug me and we started jumping up and down.

"Stiles Laura is amazing!!!"

"I'm so happy for you!!." I said

"Well what about you and mister macho." Lydia said

"You mean Derek. He is really sweet were going to dinner tomorrow."

"He asked you out?"

"No, I asked him out." I said smirking

"Really!! that's awesome stiles."

"Shit. I forgot to give him my number."

"Well I have Laura's I can ask her to give me Derek's for you."

"Please." I said. Lydia just smiled and took out her phone the burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked

"I just got a text from Laura asking for your number." Lydia said still laughing.

"Okay well give it to her so I don't sound desperate." I said

"Fine fine, but just so you know you are already desperate."

"Haha very funny Lydia." I said as my phone went off. I looked at my phone and read the message

_Unknown Number: Hey so I forgot to give you my number._

_Stiles: and who is this????_

_Unknown Number: Derek._

_Stiles: Derek who? I'm not sure I know a Derek_

_Derek: Haha. cute._

_Stiles: Awe you think I'm cute thanks..:)_

_Derek: your a dork_

_Stiles; I know. Get used to it_

_Derek: We'll see_

_Stiles: Oh you will._

_Derek: What's that supposed to mean._

_Stiles: It means your stuck with me_

_Derek: I'll be the judge of that._

_Stiles: To late already decided_

_Derek: Well if you say so_

_Stiles: I do say so_

_Stiles: don't bother asking where were going tomorrow because I'm not going to tell you.  
_ _Derek: I could just ask Laura_

_Stiles: not if I don't tell Lydia_

_Derek: Well then I'm stuck_

I spent the rest of the night texting Derek

When I got up the next morning for work I was really anxious for my date with Derek tonight. The day just dragged on and on. When it was finally 5 o'clock I practically ran out of the precinct and ran home.

We had reservations at Boyd's restaurant.

Derek showed up at 10 to 6 and he was wearing a button up red polo shirt and black pants with dress shoes. He looked so handsome in red I was practically drooling.    

We drove in scilence. We got to the restaurant Derek spoke up.

"I don't remember this being here."

"Its Boyd's. My dad bought it after he graduated from culinary school. So you can order whatever you want were eating for free"

Boyd greeted us at the door. I was holding Derek's hand and Boyd smirked at me

"Oh Fuck off Boyd." I said

He jut started laughing and showed us the booth in the back of the restaurant.

"You look really nice stiles." I smiled and blushed

"Thanks you do too."

My phone went off.

"Sorry." I looked at my phone.

Lyds: Make sure you kiss him.

Stiles: You interrupted my date to tell me to kiss him.

Lyds: Yup now don't forget to kiss him

 

I didn't even bother replying

"Sorry about that. Lydia is my best friend she is just as stubborn as I am." I said

"Well then her and Laura will get on quite nicely ." he said

"I think they already did." I  smirked

We talked about absolutely nothing for the whole dinner. When he we got to my house I asked him if he would like to take a walk.

"Sure."

we walked on the path that leads to the second house.

"This is where Lydia and I live. I can show you the inside if you want."

"Sure. How come you don't live in main house." he asked as I unlocked the door and started showing him the house.

"Well after high school the rest of the pack moved in and they were all mated so we decided to get some...separation." I half lied not wanting to  explain that Lydia and I have been sleeping together since high school right now.

When we got to my room I walked I and after he did too he shut the door and pushed me up against it. I could smell the lust coming off him and I smashed my lips to his, his tongue went into my mouth and I moaned. I wrapped my hands around his waist and pulled him closer to me rubbing out erections together. I started unbuttoning his shirt and when I got to the last button he shrugged it off. I pulled from the kiss and started sucking on his neck. He unbuttoned my shirt and I pushed off from the door. I dragged him to the bed and sat him down I climbed on his lap and wrapped my legs around his waist. He grabbed my ass and pushed my dick up against his stomach. my lips were on his again and I pushed him so he was laying down. I broke the kiss again and licked down his chest and abdomen. He moaned as I licked between his abs and the sucked on his nipples. I licked down his stomach again but this time went for his belt. I unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants over his bulging erection. I took his boxers off along with his pants and licked over his dick. he moaned out my name and that made me put his entire dick in my mouth. it tasted like salty precum and I loved it. I bobbed my head up and down and pumped his dick while my other hand played with his balls. he moaning so loud I'm sure if the house wasn't sound proof the whole pack could hear him. Then all of a sudden I heard Derek scream "STILES." and he came in my mouth. I swallowed all his salty sweet cum and looked up at him. He looked Wreaked I loved it. He lifted me up off him and climbed on top of me. kissing down my chest he pulled my pants off. I was painfully hard now and I would probably come the second he touched me. I was right the second Derek put his lips on my dick I came in his mouth. He smirked at me and kissed me open mouthed.   Best night ever.

  


	3. Don't even...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blast from stiles past decides it's time for an appearance

Stiles pov

I wake up to find Derek gone. I shrugged it off not wanting to have a bad day. I do my daily routine of taking a shower, getting dressed, grabbing a cup of coffee and be out the door by 6:30. Dad and I take separate cars since i'm usually gone before he is done with work. Plus he hates my jeep.   
Work was pretty slow again since we only get a few murders every couple of months in beacon hills, I go work in the whole county since I was hired by Beacon County not just Beacon hills. I got done about 4:30 and headed home. I saw HIM coming today but I don't know when so I just have to be ready.  
When I pulled up the house I saw Derek and immediately got happy and put the jeep in the garage. Just as I was about to give Derek a hug we heard a car screech down the road. The minute stiles saw the Porsche his heart sped up and he shifted.   
"Stiles what's going on?" Derek asked very confused   
"Just step back and don't interfere. I will explain later." Stiles said through his teeth  
As the car got closer Derek got more worried.   
The car finally came to a stop and out came a very angry Jackson Whittmore.

Derek's POV

When the car came to a stop a very angry boy stepped out of thee car. I could tell he was a werewolf by his scent but I knew something was definitely wrong with the guy. 

"Jackson." An angry Stiles spit out. "What are you doing here?"   
"I came to see how you were doing." The boy, Jackson, said but I could here his heartbeat speed up.  
"That's a lie, now what are you actually doing here?" Stiles said through his teeth.  
"I miss you, I want you to come back to me." Jackson said and he smirked. I heard myself growl as Stiles shot me a warning glance.  
"Don't even...Jackson...Don't do this... please." Stiles said the last part in barely a whisper. He shifted back to human and I got a bad feeling.  
"Stiles please come back to me. I love you." Jackson said. I growled louder, but stiles didn't look back at me this time. He got mad and shifted again.  
"She dumped you is that it." Stiles asked   
"No I dumped her I-."  
"Lie."   
"I'm not lying. We kept fighting."  
"Did she get sick of you hitting her like you hit me? Did she finally stand up to you." Stiles spat at him  
"Stiles...I'm sorry."   
"You know the worst part Jackson? I can heal the physical wounds and at least try to forget. I can't, obviously. But at least I could try, but her..She has to live with it..all the scars and bruises. I bet you enjoy getting to look at your handy work."   
Jackson started to run towards stiles but he acted as if he knew that it was going to happen (Oh his gift that's right) and moved out of the way before he got to him. Stiles jumped in front of him and knocked him down and crouched in front of him.  
"You never were a very good fighter. I thought after 2 years you would learn, guess not."   
Jackson growled at him  
"Stiles please, come back to me, we can work it out i'm sorry. I can change, I can just please, trust me." Jackson said now calm.  
"YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO COME HERE AND ASK ME TO COME BACK TO YOU. YOU LEFT!!!! NOT ME." Stiles yelled furiously. " I LOVED YOU, I WAS WILLING TO LET YOU CHANGE AND YOU LEFT!!"   
"Stiles-." He started'  
"NO! If you haven't noticed, my eyes are blue now." I felt him flinch at that." I have changed and I won't show you mercy anymore, I won't hold back. Now get off my territory before I make you." I had forgotten his eyes were blue too. I guess it happened in the past 2 years.   
Stiles let Jackson up and he ran to his car. Stiles crumpled to the ground and started to sob. My wolf howled in pain and sat next to him to comfort him.   
I was too focused on the fight that i never heard some of stiles pack come outside.   
Lydia came running and started whispering things like "he's gone." "It's alright i'm here." "It's okay were here hun." and my personal favorite " I'm going to kill that stupid son of a bitch."   
I just now realized that Stiles is just as broken as I am...and it is my job to fix him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well you weren't expecting that were you.   
> Yes Jackson and stiles were together.   
> If you are wondering...No he wasn't still sleeping with Lydia while they were together.   
> I know it is short but i needed something to start my idea off with.
> 
> Goodnight -K


End file.
